The Data trap Rewritten edition
by Krakenknight
Summary: Tai receives a computer .program which changes him and the people around him. Warning this is a VERY dark lemon in places. Rewritten for the sake of my perfectionist streak.
1. Chapter 1

**The data trap**

**Chapter 1, an accidental partner.**

This story is based partially on the ideas of a well known erotic author, since said Author does not approve of the use of his universe for the purposes of this kind of material certain details were changed.

"Hey Ken what's this?" asked Tai picking up a battered looking CD from a box in Ken's room.

The ichijoujis were moving and Ken was in the process of getting rid of things he didn't need, it would have been a yard sale, if the ichijouji's had a yard.

Davis had already scored a great deal of old soccer merchandise and after Kari mentioned it Tai wanted to see if he could snag a video game or something before Izzy arrived.

He had just finished picking up most of ken's old RPGs for a decent price when he'd found the disc, it wasn't even labelled but Tai was curious.

Ken looked at the disk blankly for a second and then shrugged.

"It came in the mail a few months ago, some promotion for being the poster boy for donkey madness, I never tried it though and I don't really have time for games now, you want it?"

"Yeah I'll give it a try?" said Tai with a shrug "How much?"

"Take it, its not like I've got time for games at the moment." Said Ken with a dismissive wave "Anyway you've bought out my old library and these things were really part of the old Ken so let me give you that mystery CD as a gift between friends."

Tai nodded, free game, may be a demo to something not available

Handing over the money for his other purchases Tai began to head home, on his way out he passed Yolei and Kari.  
>"I'll see you later sis, try not to stay out too late," he admonished in his typical big brother voice.<p>

"I won't Tai, Yolei and I were just going to drop by her store and then I'll be on my way," Said Kari innocently.

Tai nodded giving Yolei a nod of acknowledgement, the girl was dressed in her a small spaghetti strapped number and Tai had to admit she looked good in it. Yolei wasn't his type, and at the moment quite spoken for with Ken but Tai had to acknowledge that the brash young digidestined was really blossoming and clearly taking fashion advice from Mimi.

Shaking his head at the thought that he was checking out Yolei, Tai headed down the stairs and towards the train station.

Half an hour later, the world changed for Tai Kamiya.

Half an hour was about how long it took to take the train across town back to his family's own apartment in Highton View Terrace. Deciding to try the mystery game first Tai shoved the blank disc into the CD drive and waited for Windows to load it up. After a few seconds an installation window appeared.

"Welcome to mind changer 3 the ultimate erotic mind control experience."

Tai smiled, he'd secretly been hoping it was some kind of porn game, even though this was a shared computer, Tai knew that he could blame Ken if his mother bothered to look. Clicking on the install button Tai watched as the little progress bar began to tick inexorably forward.

As it did Tai saw a flurry of interesting graphics mostly of little sim people jumping around the borders, this could be worth a laugh at least.

The window jingled a complete tone and Tai opted to let the game run.

Immediately a small Logo appeared for a software company he'd never heard of followed by a short instrumental roll.

Tai sighed, this was just a cunningly hidden visual novel wasn't it?

To his surprise the next graphic was of a dark haired beauty leaning on a start up screen. Below her ample cleavage were 5 buttons; Tutorial, Start Simulation, Load Simulation, Artefact design and quit.

Always game to learn how to play Tai clicked "tutorial"

The screen went black for a second before the window popped up

"For this tutorial a subject shall be selected from local photos." Said the window.

Tai felt slightly nervous now, he was a good guy and he certainly didn't want porn of his mom but before he could do anything the window disappeared, replaced by photos of Kari, his mom, his dad and to his surprise Yolei.

"Select Target" requested the window.

Unsure but driven partially by a desire to see what would happen Tai clicked Yolei's photo.

Almost immediately Tai noticed that three separate windows appeared, one was a wireframe image of Yolei set next to a bunch of sliders, next was a window with a whole bunch of writing Tai was too lazy to read, finally there was a little window showing a cute chibi sprite of Yolei in some kind of grocery store.

"Weird game," thought Tai as the window focus shifted to the Text window.

"Activating Demo mode," said the window "Subject and user shall be modified temporarily to suit demo program."

Tai felt really nervous now, he knew enough about digimon to realise all too late that this could be a trap, but before he could do anything, his mind became relaxed, as did his body.

Tai knew he should be panicking yet for some reason all he could do was watch the screen as the computer brought up a second wire frame, one of his own body.

"Altering body for ideal performance" said the window.

Tai watched with relaxed eyes as the computer moved and clicked the sliders on the wireframe window without his help.

The first slider it clicked on his shoulders and slid them to give Tai more definition, while he was athletic Tai was built for speed, the program was merely accentuating his muscles, Tai gasped as he felt the definition transfer onto his body.

Since he was in pretty good shape most of the sliders remain untouched but Tai noticed in surprise that the Penis size slider was moving.

Tai knew he wasn't the biggest in the pants department but he was amazed and impressed as the slider slid up to max.

Tai blushed slightly as he watched the changes apply his penis expanded and lengthened into a 10 inch monster, it was also more sensitive as Tai felt the need to wank grow exponentially as his penis began to settle.

"I can't resist it, guess I'll make the most of it," he thought taking his hand and grasping his new oversized member.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he touched his junk and was overcome by sensation.

He was so entranced in his own masturbation he failed to notice that his own window was now closed and replaced with the window of Yolei.

"Body modification commencing," said the window.

Yolei felt a strange nausea in the pit of her stomach a peculiar compulsion to do something odd.

"I want to go to the Kamiya house," she thought.

She tried to suppress the compulsion, but the more she resisted the more it seemed to become essential that she do it. Even though she knew that Kari was busy studying with her two would-be boyfriends she still wanted to go to the Kamiya apartment.

After five minutes of to-ing and fro-ing Yolei finally gave in and abandoned her position behind the counter. Locking the store's doors behind her she began to brusquely walk in the direction of the train station.

Coming down from the greatest orgasm of his life Tai Kamiya put his attention back on screen observing that his own window was no longer the one in focus he gave a seemingly impassive look. At the chibi picture of Yolei walking up the street, if he had been thinking normally Tai would have noticed and been horrified by this development, However fresh from the massive increase in his libido that the demo had started on all he could see now was that his chosen partner for the next stage of the evenings activity would be there in 20 minutes. Tai smiled that gave him just enough time to take a shower and make sure that everything was ready for a truly memorable experience, it wasn't every day he thought to himself, that someone loses their virginity.

Every step Yolei took towards her final destination seemed to give her more incentive to hurry, but had been a mildly vague desire simply to go to the place had become a focused desire on a single person, Tai, Yolei had never thought of her best friend's older brother as anything other than another member of the team, but as she approached the apartment complex her devotion to him had grown nearly slavish. He wasn't just Tai any more, he was Tai her perfect man, everything she'd thought before about Ken, even the occasional passive thought about Davis was quickly giving way to an animalistic desire to throw herself at Tai and let him have his wicked way with her.

Legs crossed to contain the moisture she hit the door buzzer for the Kamiya apartment and was immediately greeted by his heavenly voice.

"Hello?" asked Tai even though he knew exactly who was coming.

"Tai it's Yolei, can you let me in?" asked the 14-year-old girl softly she was normally so forceful that now she felt submissive in the extreme.

"Sure Yolei I'll buzz you in right away," replied the older digidestined with a strange confidence that would have raised some kind of alert in anyone else but for the desperately horny Yolei was the kind of honey she needed to motivate the next session of actions.

Tai had been busy in the last 20 minutes, first he had made sure that he wouldn't be disturbed, now that he knew what to do and the programme had sufficiently modified his morals he felt no guilt in letting the program organise that Kari spend the night in the guest room of the Takaishis, Davis and TK now had instructions in their profiles not to try anything that could be construed as sexual that evening. Tai smiled it had even sent his parents to a restaurant followed by an evening at a love hotel instead of compelling them to come home. He was all alone with his first conquest.

Perhaps later, when he mastered it, he would simply make them ignore whatever he did with the programme but for the moment it was better for them simply not to be there.

He had just changed into a loose fitting pair of shorts and a T-shirt when Yolei had hit the doorbell.

Buzzing Yolei in was no effort but Tai wondered briefly how to play this, would he have to be subtle or would this be wild and unpredictable?

The computer was continuing to make changes a quick glance revealed Yolei's sexual desire was through the roof. He gave a crocodile smile, he knew how this would go in his pants his cock began to tent again.

Yolei was a frazzled mess as she entered the final stretch to the Kamiya apartment. Her mind was no longer debating if this was right or wrong, the need was overriding everything. No her mind was focussed on how best to seduce him.

When she knocked on the door and he opened it she just gave into her animal instincts. Leaping like a predatory animal Yolei forced her lips onto Tai's and was rewarded by his glorious tongue entering her mouth.

Completely consumed by her lust Yolei barely noticed as Tai ripped away her spaghetti strap and bra in a motion of near superhuman strength revealing her small but pert breasts.

Tai greedily licked his lips filling his mouth with Yolei's small pointed nipple, the uncontrolled carnality of the situation and Yolei's unbridled passion were huge turn on. There was a small part of his wondering what Yolei would wear on he way out as their intense foreplay was quickly shredding his first partner's clothing into rags.

Yolei was also doing her fair share of ripping, she gasped as Tai began to suck her nipples, then continued her own sojourn kissing his neck with increasing desire. She began to grind her sensitive body against Tai's muscular form, she gasped as she felt his body tense and his massive hardon poking through the shorts.

After ten minutes of this kind of aggressive foreplay Tai decided it was time to introduce Yolei to his improved equipment, removing his mouth from Yolei's breast he pulled down his pants airing his new member for Yolei's pleasure.

Yolei gasped, she'd been imagining Tai's cock since her desires had flamed up but it was bigger than she ever imagined, it actually made her cool down and hesitate for a while. Grasping the massive member in her hand barely able to hold it, she tentatively put her tongue out and licked it once.

Tai groaned in pleasure Yolei was taking things slowly and that actually made it better, her first tentative licks and running her hand up and down his shaft were becoming a constant fluid motion, Tai nearly came straight off the bat when Yolei, her confidence restored finally put his monster into her mouth.

Yolei's confidence wasn't the only thing restored, as she started to bob her head up and down the shaft she found that her mouth perfectly adapted to accommodate his size, it should have just been for his pleasure but Yolei felt herself growing more and more stimulated the more of his cock entered her mouth. she felt amazingly full when after some effort Tai began to push beyond her gag reflex and enter her throat. Allowing her tongue to transverse what it could while she breathed through her nose Yolei felt her hand drift down and fondle her clit.

Tai huffed as his conquest and first partner grazed the base of his massive member allowed him to thrust all the way down her throat the tightness overwhelming his sense of control.

As his orgasm crashed over his pulsing body he pulled back spurting his orgasm all over her naked tits as he pulled out Yolei began to writhe covering the floor in her juices. Tai lay back as his dick pulsed like a resting dragon. Yolei her gorgeous top half now sprinkled with white flecks as she removed her skirt and dumped her drenched panties on the floor. Then rising like succubus, completely lost in her lust Yolei pushed him down thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she grasped his member with her other hand.

Guiding his member into her pussy Yolei played tonsil hockey as Tai began to stretch out her virgin tunnel turning Yolei into his personal whore.

Lowering herself until Tai reached her hymen Yolei whimpered and with a hint of strange sadness she pushed herself down.

Tai nearly lost his load right then, here he was, buried to the hilt of his massive member in a girl who he'd never thought of sexually before in his life, he had lost his virginity and now he was going to fuck Yolei senseless so senseless that she'd be his slave forever.

Struggling for breath Yolei pulled herself up and dropped onto his cock again, every time he filled her she gasped in mini orgasm.

"Let's not be gentle Tai," she gasped "Just fuck me!"

"All right you slut, you want to fuck? I'll screw you senseless!" exclaimed Tai really getting into the rhythm of the sex his new developed muscles coming in handy as he picked up the gyrating teenager and pushed her hard against the living room wall. For the next couple of minutes he kept up the pace pushing her up against the wall hard as he completely let rip on yolei.

Yolei was not a quiet one either, what had started as whimpering and moaning was full on screaming Tai's name as he sent her to heaven the hard way.

With one final thrust Tai spurted a massive gush of cum into Yolei's vagina, completely filling the younger girl to the brim, so much so it dripped down his strained cock.

It was some time later, continuous orgasms had pretty much dominated from then on Tai producing more cum than he thought possible and using it to fill Yolei's mouth and Pussy again and again, the girl was covered in his seed now and had a steady stream dripping out of her deflowered snatch as she slept deeply.

Tai lay back examining his handy work, he then went over to the computer and observed as the screen reverted to the busty woman mascot who now sported purple hair and glasses.

A single option grayed the screen.

"Keep changes" it read.

Tai smiled, this was just the beginning and he liked how it was going.


	2. Chapter 2

The Data trap

**The fall of Sora Takenouchi**

Firstly a thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter,

**Tenkage**: I'll think about your suggestion. It certainly is a cool idea but at this time I have a different plan for Mimi when we get to her (She's currently after Kari on my idea list) which I think you'll enjoy.

**Cronage**: Here's what happens next I hope it's to your taste

Next I may get a little dislike for using Jun in this chapter but I actually like the character and if you've seen her as drawn by Godofchaos you can understand why she's in this erotically. Also I chose to do Sora next because she's the character Tai has the most baggage with in the series and I doubt he'd go chasing tail voluntarily until she was handled.

**Chapter 2**

Tai sat in his computer chair; he had showered and was now exploring mind changer 3. He had saved the changes that the program had made to Yolei's mind but toned down her animal desires, this had been a fun romp but even Tai acknowledged he didn't have enough clothes to let Yolei go through the act of ripping them every time they did the nasty. Mind changer 3 could change a lot more than minds, those slider which Tai had noticed were now obviously various places on the body. Tai took note of how Yolei's physical appearance had been left alone but a few things had been altered to accommodate his massive junk without hurting her. Tai knew the program had altered him but the mind blowing sex he had just had with Yolei made him think the changes were for the best. Tai called up the direct command interface and typed in the following "Yolei will never show any interest in anything Taichi does on his computer, it's just not her business."

There, that would stop the smart girl from figuring out why she suddenly went crazy for his cock now for his real project.

First Tai called up his own profile, he was pretty much perfect physically but he wondered what a program that could alter him like this could add to his abilities and therefore he clicked the "special attributes" button on the menu.

What met his eyes were yet more sliders but some of them looked positively awesome to his altered mind.

"Pheromone contact, instant hypnosis, shape changing" some of these powers were ridiculous but he wanted to test what they could do, clicking on the first two and sliding them to maximum Tai closed his profile.

It was at this point that Yolei cleaned up but wearing nothing but a towel entered the room.

"That was amazing Tai, I've never done anything like that before but I want to again, I just wish I knew what happened to me I mean you're my perfect man now but I didn't even see you that way a few hours ago."

Tai looked at her with a lopsided grin

"Does it really matter?" he asked her in a satisfied voice "Now come on my dick is getting hard and I think you know what to do for that,"

Yolei nodded and preceded under the desk, Tai groaned as she began a renewed assault on his dick with her tongue.

Aware of her occasionally grazing teeth and just to be safe Tai pulled up Yolei's profile and set her sexual jealousy to 0, if he was building a harem which had crossed his mind the second he'd saved the tutorial changes, he wanted his girls to understand they needed to share him.

Now for the physical side of things, Yolei was blossoming but she wasn't there yet, her ass was well toned but a little small and Tai made a note to claim that right after he was done changing people. Yolei was fine in the body department but she needed a bit of work at the top and bottom Tai expanded Yolei's modest A cup bust into a large C and puffed up her ass so that she had a decent hourglass figure

Tai entered the search function and pulled up the profiles he wanted namely Matt's and Sora's while Yolei continued her alternating light and heavy strokes along the head of his penis. She felt oddly light-headed again every time she in took breathe she felt her chest deepen a little.

Tai was preoccupied, he had a devious little plan forming in his head, he wanted Sora and he certainly had the power to seduce her, but he also felt bad for Matt, he wanted to make sure that the chosen of friendship got something out of this, maybe a fan girl or two would make this work.

He opened Matt's profile and loaded his personality window, unchecking the box marked monogamous he also changed it so that while he still found Sora attractive she wasn't his soul mate any more. Finally he went to the custom command box he'd used to make Yolei complacent and began to type "Matt will accept any suggestion Tai makes as a great idea regardless of how he would normally feel about it if Tai first says 'think about it Matt'," with a grunt of acknowledgement of Yolei's excellent blow job continued to edit, her boobs had finished growing and now rubbed softly against his balls on top Yolei was perfect.

Then he opened Sora's profile and did the same sorts of changes, but in addition he made her more attracted to him then she had originally been to Matt.

He gave a muffled cry and dumped more cum down Yolei's throat with much satisfaction.

Yolei rose, her new body making Tai's oversized member go to full hardness again, he looked at the clock, it was just after 5 and his plan couldn't start until 8 that evening.

"Ready for round two?" he asked not needing an answer.

Yolei gave him a needy look and then sat herself on his lap.

"Round 2 begin" she said seductively.

At around 6PM Yolei's plump new ass rolling up and down his cock he dialled the cordless phone to Matt's cel phone.

"Hey Matt how's it going?" he asked as casually as he could manage with Yolei's tight sphincter giving him a new wonderful experience with every slightest move.

"Oh hey Tai, I'm doing Ok how about you?" said Matt casually, Tai could imagine him tuning his guitar.

"Can't complain, hey are you free tonight? I thought we could catch up, you weren't at Ken's little garage sale this morning" he asked as casually as he could.

There was a sharp intake of breath and matt sighed "No can do Tai, I kind of have plans with Sora tonight wish I could but you know how she is."

Tai made a sympathetic grunt while at the same time using his free hand to tweak Yolei's nipple, the girl bit her lip, the effort of staying quiet torturing her.

"That's a pity," said Tai with some sympathy, "How about if I 'rescue' you after your date begins, think about it Matt I can really convince Sora about leaving things alone,"

"That's a great idea, maybe if you bring a girl I can convince her to let us double date" suggested Matt without thinking the magic phrase had done its work he was in.

"Well then where are you going and when?" he asked innocently while Yolei began to grind his cock harder.

"I'm meeting Sora for sushi at that new revolving place at 8, don't show up before 8:30 I don't want her suspicious," said Matt cautioningly.

"That's without saying," said Tai in a non committed way "See you then, bye!"

Shutting off his phone, Tai gave his full attentions to Yolei again.

"Now!" he said with a little malice "Lets get round to ploughing that ass"

It was about 7PM when Tai engineered the other end of his plan. He needed a fan but he also wanted to make this a good experience for Matt as well as himself he wasn't selfish after all, Matt was his friend.

He pulled up the profile of the person he thought was still Matt's biggest fan, Jun Motomiya and started making a few suggestions to her; he knew she was a social person and was not surprised when he saw her chibified figure in the window out in Shinjuku and she was with a friend, a blonde girl even better. Waving his cursor over the window he found Jun's friend's name was Heather Brown and once he pulled up her profile he realised he'd hit the jackpot. Heather was a babe and had a pretty awesome body; Tai wondered how such a knockout knew Davis's big sister but decided to find out later for himself. In the mean time he made both girls highly attracted to Matt and highly suggestive generally, he hoped that his new powers would allow him to tap that ass as well.

Finally he gave them instructions to go to the station nearest his building and stepped into his next fun activity, dressing Yolei.

He had already inoculated Sora and Matt to the idea of Yolei as his date; he had spent the time changing her and didn't want her to miss out.  
>Tai found Yolei in Kari's room, something about dressing his girl in his sister's clothes made him randy but, he had to save something godlike stamina included Yolei was naked from the waste up she was trying to fit into Kari's way too small bra.<p>

He cupped her glorious tits in his hands and kissed the back of her neck.

"Forget about that my pet, You don't need it you won't be wearing it for more than a few hours anyway," he whispered in her ear, he was tempted to change his plans, she was wearing a khaki pair of Kari's short shorts and he was seriously considering adding them to the pile of soiled laundry rags.

Yolei yelped and tried to rub herself against him but Tai stopped her.

"We can do that later dear, did you do what I asked?" he said softly as he reluctantly removed his hands from her breasts making sure to cup her ass as he separated.

Yolei nodded, "My mom wasn't happy but its still vacation so she let me sleep over here for tonight, I'm free"

Tai was glad, he had realised that quite a few things could go bad if he edited too many people at once so for now Yolei's parents were free, tomorrow there would be changes but tonight he wanted to have fun.

After selecting a top which on Kari was attractive but forgettable with Yolei's larger bust it did little to hide her shapely figure.

Yolei and Tai exited the building arm in arm and headed for the train station Yolei leaned into Tai's neck, it was simple intimate touch and Tai had to admit he liked it. What he also liked was that every woman who looked at him smouldered with desire, the pheromones were working.

They were coming up on the station and he saw Jun and Heather looking a little dazed and confused. He rushed in grasping both of they're hands and looking each girl in the eyes for a few seconds just like the tip had suggested and they were his.

"You girls look like you want to come with me," he said firmly to them. "We're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

Both girls blinked then almost melted into him they devotedly followed him through the turn style like puppies. He crammed into the subway car with Yolei on his left and the amazingly gorgeous Heather on his right Jun inserted herself in front of him. Cocooned in female flesh his cock began to harden and Jun wasn't helping. Davis's elder sister wasn't bad looking if you overlooked her tendency to ramble and right now with an ass that matched the goddesses on his left and right she was intentionally rubbing against him.

He suppressed a moan as both Heather and Yolei stealthily nibbled his ears.

"We won't go too far," whispered Yolei "but I need to have a little fun right now,"

Fully erect and battling his own desire Tai felt both Yolei and Heather grasp his hands and pulled them down to their panties all the while Jun continued her rubbing causing his sensitive cock to strain his jeans.

Heather gasped softly as he parted her panties and gently jammed his fingers into the attractive foreigner's tight hole, he was a little clumsy with his non dominant hand but he stroked her clit with his thumb while his index and middle fingers pumped in and out. Yolei got the better hand and once again bit her lip as Tai with a fair bit of dextrous movement massaged her clit.

Rubbing both girls with increasing ferocity Tai enjoyed the feel of Yolei and Heather's breasts against his shirt while Heather was a good cup size or two bigger he could feel Yolei's hard nipples through the fabric so he got a pleasant experience on both sides. His biggest problem was Jun her gorgeous ass was keeping him on edge but every time he was about to blow she slowed down and left him to stew.

Just before they approached their stop he saw both of the girls next to him convulse and felt their almost synchronous orgasm. Tai was disappointed as both girls disengaged from his slightly tired hands and the Ikeburo station.

Yolei moved forwards and allowed Jun to turn around and kiss Tai full on the lips.

"I'm going to have some one on one time with that monster later," she said with a dripping voice "You're not quite on Matt's level but I want you too,"

Tai blinked, he hadn't done anything to her sex drive, it must be the pheromones, and he made a note to tone those down after he got back from tonight.

It was just after 8 when Tai flanked by his 3 hit the town, he wasn't going to wait the full time Matt had suggested and headed for _Russian Sushi_.

Neatening up his shirt and making sure his pets all looked their best; he began the first step of his plan.

"Heather, Jun, I want you to come in about ten minutes after Yolei and I do, after that just join in, if you play your cards right and you'll get to have a lot of fun tonight."

Tai entered the restaurant with Yolei on his arm, it was 8:15 and Matt had been true to his word, he and Sora were sitting in a booth made for four and Tai gave a devilish grin as he called out.

"Matt, Sora, fancy meeting you here,' he said feigning innocence as he touched Matt's hand made eye contact and then followed up with Sora.

Sora seemed resistant; even though Tai was certain Matt was with him Sora was holding on slightly.

"So Yolei," Sora was saying "When did you and Tai here get together,"

"Well we kind of only started seeing each other in the last few days," said Yolei admonishing slightly as she snuggled into Tai her finger doing small rotations on the table.

Matt accepted this but Sora still looked suspicious "Does Kari know you're wearing her blouse,"

Tai realised it was time to intervene, Time was ticking down

"That's really not important, think about it Sora you really need to follow my advice,"

Tai watched as the suggestion filtered down through layers of suspicion to his mental changes.

"Yeah, it's not that important," echoed Sora in a distracted voice "Oh crap its Jun, lets get out of here,"

Jun and Heather were making a beeline and Tai could see the desire in both girl's eyes.

"But Sora I invited them here," he said calmly "Think about it Sora Jun and her friend are nice people you should be nice to them too,"

Once again there was a pause longer this time, Tai could see the part of her which wanted to keep Matt away from his female fans fight and lose to his suggestion.

He knew that Sora would accept eventually but the tension was there until she smiled at the newcomers and invited them to join them.

Tai was a little disappointed when he was sandwiched between Jun and Yolei as the beautiful Heather had one the fight for dominance and was much to Sora's discomfort being awfully close to Matt.

It was another two hours before Tai tried anything more although he didn't need to do much, with Matt's monogamy turned down to zero he felt no guilt in what was happening and the beautiful foreigner had been sneak grabs the whole time. Sora was looking angry and miserable now, a look which Tai felt a little bad about, he knew she'd be over the moon that this happened later but right now she was on the verge of tears.

The group finished the meal and Sora looked about to bolt when Tai made the next suggestion.

"Let's go somewhere else; the night is young and so are we," said Tai jovially knowing he'd get most of the group to agree with him.

Yolei, Heather and June all quickly agreed with Tai, Matt tried to adjust his rocker jeans to hide the fact that he was bulging as well assented. Sora was about to refuse Tai could see it in her eyes, time for another little suggestion.

"Think about it Sora," he said grabbing her hand "you really want to come with us tonight and join in everything we do,"

This pause was especially long. After a full 2 minutes of internal debate Sora nodded her head with enthusiasm, she wasn't sad any more she wanted to be a part of this wherever it was going.

Tai tried his best not to look like the cat that swallowed the canary and began leading the group towards their final destination, he could have taken them home but that didn't seem to satisfy his imagination he was going to make this the wildest night any of them had ever experienced, but a wild night needed supplies.

After making the group wait outside a convenience store Tai went in and purchased a few bottles of sake, if you going to edge things onto the wild side you needed an excuse for the shyest member. It wasn't difficult to convince the counter clerk he was of age, the plain looking woman looked like she was about to tear her clothes off for an excuse to ride him she didn't even ask for anything other than the money. Leaving the distracted clerk to her fantasies Tai rejoined his friends and they continued walking Heather and June on one side of Matt and Sora now considerably more relaxed and happy than she had been at the restaurant on his right. If I had been paying attention to Sora he would also have noted that she wasn't paying much attention to her boyfriend and was instead eyeing Yolei and him with a degree of jealousy.

Matt was not really noticing the neglect because Heather was taking every opportunity to rub him off through his rock star pants as they walked sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll were on his mind in that order.

The walk wasn't long and neither was the short train ride. Tai was sorry he didn't get around to a second round of foreplay with the girls before the main plan set into motion. When they reached Shinjuku after changing trains Tai led them to a rather impressive building with a massive heart over the door.

Sora looked shocked when Tai stopped in front of this building and said

"Here we are"

Jun and Heather exchanged deviant glances they knew that their reward was just around the corner.

Sora however once again looked nervous.

"A love hotel?" she asked with puzzlement "why are we coming here?"

"We need some space for celebration," replied Tai hoisting one of the bottles of Sake into view. "These places have spacious rooms that we don't need to clean up and the rates are very reasonable if it's an issue then I'll pay," he offered

Sora nodded slowly at the beginning of the evening she probably would have killed him for this but she so desperately wanted to join in whatever they were doing.

Once again Tai went to the counter and this time had to use contact hypnosis as the clerk was male. In five minutes he had negotiated not only for the presidential suite with no charge but also that a box of toys would be provided for him in roughly an hour and a half. Tai was very glad that with the exception of himself and matt mind changer had made everybody bisexual.

Entering their impressive new room Tai noticed in addition to the large and slightly tacky looking love bed there was a couch and a number of soft puffy armchairs situated around a glass coffee table. Tai sat down in one of the armchairs and deposited the five bottles of sake on the table a few seconds later Yolei joined him situating herself so that she ground against his cock, his first gift from the tutorial had never gotten even slightly soft since their play on the train every time it had started to lull Yolei had made sure that it got its fair share of stimulation at the restaurant.

Sora and match were in different chairs something Tai noticed, that was a good sign.

He poured a round of drinks and everyone except himself and toasted, time for the final step.

The first round of drinks was sociable, Sora was no longer focused on defending her man who seemed to be very clearly to be in need of some defence as it heads seem to turn towards Heather and Jun at every opportunity. They talked about school, about Matt's band and about the fact that things were pretty boring at the moment since the monster attacks stopped (even in his altered state Tai was not foolish enough to mention the digital world around newcomer Heather).  
>by the second round of drinks the topics were getting more intense, the two girls on the couch were subtly feeling each other up and Yolei was slurring noticeably already, obviously the youngest amongst them had the worst alcohol tolerance. Sora was now noticeably staring at Tai and his "girlfriend"<p>

By the third round of drinks talking was clearly a secondary priority, Sora had completely relaxed and only mildly objected when Jun and Heather began openly making out on the couch. Yolei was also clearly losing her inhibitions she ground against Tai's crotch like a woman possessed. Everyone in the room was hot and bothered and to Tai's surprise it was Matt who finally got up and inserted himself between the two apparent lesbians.

Sora had the decency to look shocked as he leaned towards Heather and then Jun giving each one a passionate kiss in turn; his hands were already reaching the cup Heather's considerably larger tits while Jun took his skilled left-hand down south.

Sora stood up to say something when she noticed that Tai and Yolei had gotten to their feet and they were now on either side of her. Yolei put her arms around Sora's torso placing her palms in such a way so that they hardened Sora's nipples to an agonising degree.

Tai was reaching up her thigh slowly inching towards her desire.

"Sora I think you need to let go of the old idea of monogamy, if you let Matt have his fun with his fans, I'll show you the time of your life," he said softly blowing on her ear one in his hands cupping her ass through the sheer material of her panties.

Sora groaned, it had been an uncomfortable evening in addition to matt feeling completely distant and rubbing up against that little slut Heather she had been getting sexually uncomfortable watching Tai and Yolei snuggle across the way. Now she was happy and horny and extremely drunk with the man she had been fantasising about trying to entice her into an orgy. Matt was removing his shirt while June and Heather had dismounted the couch and were kneeling expectantly in front of him. Yolei already had her borrowed top off revealing her improved rack for all the room to see. A small part of Sora once again piped up trying to warn her that something was wrong, trying to tell her that there was something happening to her but she didn't pay it any more attention. Turning her head to ignore Matt's indiscretion, she opened her lips slightly and felt Tai's tongue push between them as their lips met.

On the other side of the room Matt was being eased out of his tight black pants none to gently by a music fan tag team. While Jun tugged at their trousers with urgency Heather her blouse now unbuttoned and her breasts only obscured by a gorgeous black bra and grabbed his head and rammed her tongue down his throat like a barbarian invader. He groaned in sexual agony as Heather's short skirt scraped against his unbearably hard cock now obscured only by his boxer shorts. With his trousers now gone Jun began the task of removing underwear or more accurately pulling down with such immense speed that Matt nearly orgasmed before the fun had even begun.

And boy did it begin uncoupling the front of her bra heather let her breasts flow freely for the first time that evening; they were big spongy flesh balloons not an ounce of silicone in them. Taking a breast in each hand Heather sandwiched Matt's Cock in a bouncy flesh prison. During this time in Jun had gotten to her feet and was enjoying another deep kiss with her dream man. Matt panted as Heather reached in and began to the lick the head of as it emerged from between her orbs, this was pure unadulterated torture.

Sora was now naked from the waist down and was enjoying the pleasure of having two tongues invade her snatch. While Tai was licking up her copious juices, Yolei was having a field day attacking her clit. Both partners had their heads and angles and on occasions stopped work to exchange sora's taste between their mouths. After teasing her for a few minutes both of her partners decided to redouble their efforts

As Yolei continued to suck and Tai to lick, Sora felt the last walls of opposition come crashing down in a massive unrelenting torrent. She didn't care what matt did any more he could fuck those floozies till daybreak, it didn't matter she wanted to be with Tai and if that meant that Yolei got to lick her out occasionally then she could live with that.

Coming down from her orgasmic high she observed that Yolei had undone Tai's fly and his enormous solid phallus was now hanging under the buttonhole of his boxers. She was impressed by the size, matt was above average but not even he was 10 inches in fact she turned to a head just in time to see his 8 inch penis squirt copious amounts of white goo all over that foreign harlot's chest. While matt laid-back to recover his strength for the second round of what promised to be an energetic night. Jun began the process of licking Matt's cum off her friend and lover. When she had gathered enough the two began swapping it between their mouths, swallowing small amounts of it as they made out.

Sora felt the frilly blouse she had been wearing begin to creep upwards and looked down in time to see Tai's gleeful expression. Glancing further down she was disappointed to find that her view of Tai's magnificent cock was now obscured by a purple haired head that was doing it is very best to lubricate.

Yolei still clad in the shorts she had "borrowed" from Kari was not trying to deepthroat the monster instead she was simply covering it in her saliva, she knew she'd get her fair share later right now she just wanted to serve Tai's desire and she knew his desire was to take Sora.

Sora allowed Tai to pull the blouse over her head and shoulders while she watched as Heather eat Jun while Matt took his recovering penis and shoved to into Jun's waiting mouth.

Then sora felt it, a massive stiff but flexible rod carefully rubbing against the entrance to her treasure, Tai was done with foreplay and was now making an unsubtle suggestion to his first love that it was time to get down to business. Sora felt small female fingers stretch her pussy wide and begin plumbing the tight canal with a new form of sausage. He moved slowly pushing inch by inch until he was nearly all the way in, Sora could barely breathe, when matt had first convinced her she had thought she was never going to be as full as she had been that day. With a grunt and the slap of balls against her ass she was proved wrong. Matt had knocked the breath out of her, Tai was going far beyond that she could feel the tip of his head pushing hard against the uterus. After a minute of waiting he began to thrust short soft ones at first but rapidly reaching a crescendo, he had been guiding towards the bedroom this whole time and she felt him fall backwards onto it allowing gravity to deliver an extra strong and extra deep thrust against her cervix. She had never felt so full, she had never felt so good, she was completely at his mercy orgasm in every single time he withdrew only to slam back down filling her fiery vice with his desire.

Matt was finally getting some action as well Jun and Heather were now 69ing while he thrust deeply into Heather's honey pot. She wasn't quite as tight as Sora but Matt didn't care, with every thrust Sora became less of his soulmate and more another girl he'd seduced, he looked over with no jealousy watching his best friend totally dominate her sexually. He had never tried this before but it is starting to wonder if he would ever go back to only having one girl in his bed per night, he certainly had the stamina to go a lot farther. He gave a startled grunt as below him Jun began tonguing his balls aggressively, while previously she had just been a fan now he was certain Jun was going to join him for some TLC whenever she could, she may not have had the looks of the others but she could suck the moon through drinking straw and he could see that her luscious ass was definitely something worth exploring.

Yolei wasn't sure what she was supposed to do she didn't feel that attracted to matt and didn't want to join the threesome on the couch but at the same time she didn't want to disturb Tai's personal time with Sora, the girl was still the original holder of the crest of love and she needed a little more personal time before the next stage.

She heard the outer door of the entrance room open a figure place something on the floor and then make a quiet exit. Unashamedly naked and now dripping from arousal Yolei opened the inner door of the same entrance room to find a small box filled with dildos and assorted vibrators.

" he really thinks that everything," she mused picking up the box and taking it into the main entertaining area sitting herself in the same chair Tai had sat in she had a perfect view both of what was happening in the bedroom and the display of debauchery on the couch. Selecting a small egg shaped vibrator she began to play with herself. Sometimes watching Sora in her reverse cowgirl position moaning softly as the pace of their lovemaking became more frenetic, sometimes she watched the trio it was now at Jun's turn to receive a hard fucking. While Matt certainly didn't have Tai's size he made up for it with apparent experience pleasuring both of his partners as they squealed in mutual orgasm.

Yolei herself was nearing an orgasm and as her eyes flitted closed in delight, she imagined all the potential pairings in her future, perhaps you could get one of the other girls to give her the same treatment she gave Sora, maybe people would realise just how sexy Tai was getting these days, perhaps one day soon she could get Mimi's pussy as a treat, perhaps while her sexy man ploughed her ass. Maybe even Kari would get a turn if she was a good girl, the idea of watching a brother and sister joined at the waist rather than the hip was an enormous turn on pushing her fingers deeper than they ever were before, she flushed her juices onto the chair and still wasn't satisfied.

The sexual beast that had driven her to come to Tai in the first place was back she practically ran into the bedroom the scent of sex all around her. Sora and Tai stopped their frantic coupling for a few seconds, just enough time for Yolei now not rational at all to get on the bed and thrust her dripping mound into the mouth of her master.

Smelling the depths of her arousal Tai immediately set to work on both of his companions allowing his massive dick to thrust into Sora while he performed his ever improving cunnilingus all over Yolei's sopping cunt. They were his now, both of his sex partners were thrusting in union he was particularly surprised when sora briefly removed herself from him to turn around and passionately kiss Yolei.

Sora's moans became even louder as Yolei began to suckle on her smaller breasts and placed her finger at the opening of her joining with Tai.

Both girls embraced each other as a massive yell Tai marked another girl's pussy as his own globs of white were now flowing down her thighs. At the same time Yolei had the most enormous orgasm filling Tai's mouth with her sweet juices.

Completely spent Tai removed his deflated 6 inch phallus from Sora and embraced both girls tightly. Over on the couch matt fired another load deep inside Jun, before collapsing on top of the bodies of the other two.

All in all that had gone perfectly to plan. But Tai didn't realise that his harem would have unexpected additions before too long.

That's it for chapter 2 stay tuned for chapter 3 **the shifting morality of the Kamiya household.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Data Trap**

**Chapter 3 : The shifting morality of the Kamiya household.**

_Fair warning this is the chapter where I start earning my other major warning there will be incest in this chapter as well as more than a few other sex scenes, that I didn't get to in the previous chapter._

This chapter was inspired by Nate Hunter who inspired my mind control fetish all those years ago.

Also a plea to my reviewers, please I do need to know where I;m going right and where I'm going wrong so be sure to tell me any elements you really like.

**Tenkage**: You're right and wrong about your suspicions read on to find out.

**Cronage**: thanks man hope this next bit meets with approval too.

Tai woke up to the sound of clattering water on tiles he opened one eye just wide enough to see that both of his conquests were sleeping like the dead. Both sora and Yolei had the kind of contented smiles you normally saw on the faces of babies, completely unworried about anything in the world. Extracting himself from between their naked bodies Tai looked out into the lounge when he had left the others. Matt was lying sprawled out on the floor his mouth wide open snoring peacefully, this experience had been too much for him. On the couch still covered in sweat was the lovely Heather sprawled like a discarded doll. Her beautiful blonde hair framing her like an angel,

"a fallen angel more like," thought Tai to himself, what he had actually seen in between seducing Sora and his evening finale threesome she was quite experienced, once she'd cleaned up and they exchanged contact details properly he was going to give her a test drive all his own.

He looked at his own sticky body and over at the clock, they needed to be out of the room by nine and it was only six o'clock. Despite the amount of energy he had used last night he could already feel his penis stirring back to life. With a short chuckle he walked towards the shower sounds of the master bathroom.

Jun's teasing him on the train fresh in his mind he began to walk softly into the enclosed room.

They really weren't kidding when they called this the presidential suite, the bathroom was large and spacious but the biggest area was a shower that could easily hold at least 4 people.

He softly opened the door and was rewarded with a perfect view of the beautiful full Moon orbs that formed Jun's buttocks. Grasping at the girl's hips, Tai steadied his erection in between her cheeks.

Jun jumped and gave a squeak but quickly melted into Tai's tight embrace.

He kissed her neck, "you promised me a little alone time yesterday, he said softly biting into the soft flesh ever so lightly. " I think it's time to take you up on that offer,"

Jun didn't even respond verbally she simply reached down, took hold of the object of her desire and thrust him quite a way into her lubricated and cleaned vagina.

Tai felt the wind knocked out of him as Jun swiftly buried his cock all the way up to his testicles. She was looser than the other two people he had had tonight but she made up for it with amazing muscle control. Her inner walls were almost vibrating as she leaned over towards the wall and whispered

"Make me your bitch, big dog!"

Animal instinct took over and Tai began to thrust harder and harder each thrust causing her breasts to jump forward while his hand is reached up and pulled them back after five minutes of brutal fucking the vibration reached a fever pitch and Tai began to slow.

"If you want me to finish it you had better start barking bitch," he said slowly taking the effort to slowly ease out of her vagina entirely.

Jun looked confused but yelped quite loudly when she felt that the monster was invading quite a different hole. As every inch of the 10 inch member inched its way into her rectum she gave progressively louder yelps, by the time his thighs stroked hers she was barking like a dog in between pleas for him not to stop what he was doing.

It was at this moment he noticed the audience, all three of the other females were standing in the doorway of the shower with varying hungry looks on their faces.

As he thrust in one more time allowing Jun, with the howl of pleasure her release.

Tai pulled out of her anus and nodded for them all to join him.

While Jun sat down on a small tile elevation gingerly, Heather was already jerking him off while Yolei began torturing his nuts with her skilled tongue. Sora was staying further back and jammed her supple fingers into both of the other girls treasures. Nimble and ambidextrous Sora had no trouble manipulating both of the other participants to the brink of orgasm, but she held off completing her task instead observing how Heather had now moved in for the kill and was face fucking as much of Tai's member as she could handle. The rank atmosphere was almost touchable as Tai grabbed a lock of Heather's stunning blonde hair and pulled her up to eyelevel kissing her roughly as he pinned her to the shower wall and gave her that test-drive. Heather's eyes widened and she was both pumped and sucked by Tai, like Yolei had the afternoon before she wrapped her legs around his body, thrusting him deeper into he honey pot, with another massive groan Tai marked her with his juices and allowed her to orgasm onto their mingled fluids. Pulling himself out and beginning to wash himself again Tai smirked as Yolei placed her lips around his staff again. This was going to be a fine shower indeed.

It was only when the hot water finally ran out that the five in the shower finished their fun and exited the shower. They were all tired and both heather and Jun was sporting a little anal pain. But they woke up Matt with the final dual blow job (this time swallowing the evidence rather than letting a drop of it spatter). They all dressed both men taking an opportunity to watch the show before following suit and left the hotel.

With Yolei following behind him and Sora now lustfully staring at him as they parted ways Tai considered the situation. He pretty much had what he wanted, a gorgeous sex slave who would jump at his slightest command and the girl of his dreams who now had no problems sharing, he was a little concerned with his abnormal libido which have so far provided him with more sexual experiences than he had dreamed possible in the day since he had acquired the programme.

Unfortunately he had forgotten one thing just because his parents had been out last night, didn't mean they would be back after him this morning. Tai entered the apartment to find his mother standing there looking practically livid.

"Tai Kamiya would you like to explain this to me, I come back from a very enjoyable evening with your father to find the house a mess, stinking of sex and torn clothes lying al1 over the floor," she yelled with surprising force for a woman her build.

"We've had this talk before Tai, you can have girls over and whatever you want once you leave the house,"

Tai moved back he had been punched but recovered his wits quickly enough before the Titan that was the wrath of his mother could fall upon Yolei he grasped her hand looked straight into her eyes and said

" you are not angry about this, in fact you are quite happy because it gives you an opportunity to clean up the living room properly, in fact you don't mind me having sex in the house at all as long as it happens in my room,"

The contact hypnosis worked its magic Mrs Kamiya went from berserk parent to a contented homemaker in next to five seconds.

"Why… of course… you're right Tai, if you and Yolei want I'll clean up this mess just remember to be more contained in future. She said demurely and set about cleaning up the mess.

"How did you do that?" asked Yolei in amazement as Mrs Kamiya threw Yolei's destroyed Spaghetti strap into a black bag.

"Crap," Tai thought "I did that with the powers I gave myself not with Mind Changer,"

He was getting more worried when all of a sudden Yolei leaned in and asked "can you teach me how to do that?"

He froze, what the hell was she thinking? Did she think this was why she was now his lover?

"Why do you want to learn?" he asked her with fake innocence.

"To deal with any unexpected things," Yolei said with equally faked innocence. "Like my mom might find out that Kari wasn't here last night, I don't want to miss out on any fun because of my mom's arbitrary punishments,"

She gave him a sexy pout, Tai may have been her master but she really wanted to share the power he had over others, watching Sora go from sulky to seduced had really turned her on, she wanted to help Tai build a harem so that she could share those girls herself.

Tai felt conflicted, Yolei was right in a way, he couldn't fix every bump in the road, Sora's resistance would not be isolated and he'd feel better if he had someone devoted to him with power if he needed help.

"All right but you'd need to learn the basics and I'd need to get some stuff off my computer" he said finding an excuse to add a few conditions.

Tai once again examined the list of special attributes. A lot of them seemed devoted to some truly otherworldly fetishes and Tai wondered for the first time what kind of a person would send this to Ken?

Dismissing the inquiry for the moment Tai continued down the list until he found a power he could transfer to Yolei who was currently lounging on his bed sadly they did not have time for another romp, he needed to send her home at least to change out of her stolen clothes.

The ability was called mesmerise and it required that the person actually use an object and a charm to hypnotise someone, he knew that Yolei would believe him when he told her it was the first step to developing abilities like his, the tutorial had made her trust him implicitly although he made sure to stipulate that Yolei would not try to mesmerise _him_.

He set the slider halfway up and set about attaching a small black and white decal to an old yoyo.

The prop was useless but according to the program it acted as a focus for the power, Yolei could hypnotise her family with a show and keep them from noticing things but she wouldn't be able to give complex commands or change people on a whim. After giving her some brief instructions on how the ability worked Tai sent Yolei home.

Tai settled back to his computer and made sure Yolei's family accepted her new body he also brought up Kari's profile and made sure she was heading home, then he shut down the program again. He needed a break and with little effort fell into the sleep of the dead.

Yolei on the other hand could barely contain her excitement, Tai had given her the yoyo and taught her some basic tricks but she'd had no one to test them on. She was surprised when neither of her sisters or her brother questioned the change of clothes or the fact that her breasts had grown over night. After greeting a sleepy Poyomon and grabbing a change of clothes she headed for the bathroom she removed Kari's shirt and marvelled at her rack in the mirror. They weren't huge like that Heather girl's had been but they were bouncy and pleasant and she could put the nipple in her mouth with a little effort. They were also sensitive and Yolei felt her fingers prising open the short shorts and pushing into her nether lips already. She bit her own nipple lightly imagining a harem of girls licking her body Sora and Mimi suckling her breasts while Tai filled her with his cock, the thought of Tai's member sent her fingers diving deeper as her thumb reached for her clit, she wished that she'd kept the vibrator from the hotel as this meagre pleasure wasn't enough to satisfy her these days. Frustrated and beginning to crave stimulation Yolei changed into her own outfit, not bothering with a bra as she returned to the living room, time to get her family under control.

The Kamiya house was pretty quiet once Tai's mom was out of the equation, Kari arrived home and the three had as pleasant a lunch as anyone could have with Mrs Kamiya's organic cooking, Tai wondered if maybe he needed to tweak her a bit to make her sense of taste better.

Tai once again resolved to test the power of Mind changer, he was impressed with what it had done to Sora and Yolei but he was beginning to feel that Sora needed a little body work too. He was becoming addicted; he didn't want to stop changing people. Sora was good looking and her lithe figure made a nice contrast with Yolei so all she really needed body wise was a small breast tweak, he made it so she'd never need a bra again then continued to explore the program a bit, he made sure that like his mother, Kari and Gatomon would ignore anything unusual in his room before picking up the phone and dialling Sora's number, the house was his now, it was time for a booty call.

Her parents would be at the convenience store at this time of day so Yolei was not surprised that she only found Moemoe lounging in the house.

"Hey little sister what's news?" she asked Yolei with the passive interest of someone intently not doing their vacation homework.

Yolei felt a surge of malicious joy, someone to test the yoyo on.

"Actually I wanted to ask your help, I'm doing a project on the effects of various stimuli for biology I need to see how people react to various pleasant motivations and I wanted to know if you'd help with the testing."

Moemoe looked mildly interested,

"What sort of stimuli?" she asked

"Stuff like eating chocolate, stroking a plush doll, watching a yoyo spin," said Yolei, trying hard to suppress her excitement.

Moemoe looked sceptical but shrugged "Sure why not, it beats working,"

"Perfecto," said Yolei grinning widely "wait one second I'll get my things,"

Yolei entered her room and picked up a stuffed toy, a selected a few books and other things that looked good finally she picked up the yoyo.

Moemoe wasn't paying much attention and Yolei managed to get it even lower after she surrendered her chocolate stash and pretended to take down the results.

Now it was showtime, Yolei picked up the yoyo and began to swing it slowly,

"Moemoe I want you to watch the yoyo and tell me how you feel," said Yolei

Moemoe stared at the yoyo for a while

"I… feel… strange…" said Moemoe her voice slowing down as she watched the decal on the yoyo.

Her eyes glassed over and Yolei waved her hand across her sister's vision

Yolei giggled, now it was time to test what she'd learned from Tai, something that she wouldn't do normally.

"Moemoe I want you to go to your room and put on your school uniform,"

Yolei smiled slightly as Moemoe stood up and left the room, she followed just in time to see Moemoe strip off her clothes and begin to dress in her green sailor suit in five minutes she was done.

Yolei's smile grew as her vacant looking sister stood before her, she was frustrated she was horny, she was having a power rush, Moemoe was quite striking and Yolei knew she hated wearing her uniform, so condition 1 cleared.

"Moemoe I want you to answer all of my questions honestly," she said in a clear voice that exuded authority, "Do you understand?"

"yes," replied Moemoe impassively

"Moemoe do you have a boyfriend at the moment?"

"No," said Moemoe

That was good, no one would get antsy if she started joining them. Reaching for the door she slid the bolt across it.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" she asked more and more aware of her rush and arousal.

"Yes!" said Moemoe still impassive.

Yolei was surprised, as far as she knew her sister was on the straight and narrow, slightly lazy at times but always sensible, for her to do something that wild… well it turned Yolei's deviant mind on immensely.

"What happened?" she asked as she reached to play with herself again.

"It was after the teenage wolves concert, Jun and I… experimented a bit, I went down on her and she did it to me too," elaborated Moemoe still blank faced.

Yolei sat down on the bed shucking her top to play with her right nipple after placing her left in her mouth, the thought of her sister being right there, totally under her control, it was bringing her close to the release she craved.

"Did you like it when Jun licked your pussy?" she asked her fingers now sawing deep inside her as Moemoe passively watched.

"It felt really good, Jun is a great lover even if she's got way too much energy," said Moemoe as Yolei bucked her hips bit her lip hard and let the pleasure engulf her, listening to her sister's deviant lesbian shenanigans and the taboo feeling of doing this in front of a family member driving her resolve as deeply into the gutter as her mind.

She had a plan now, she would build a harem for herself as well as for Tai and her first target would be under her control soon.

Tai was back on form over at the Kamiya house, Sora laid on her back in complete submission as he pumped his cock into her juicy twat. Covered in sweat and slick with juices, Tai held Sora down and thrust his dick deeper and deeper into her. Sora moaned as he suckled on her perked up breasts, he was like a beast and his rapid motions were driving his partner wild.

It was then that it happened, his door opened and Kari entered with no fanfare she stood in the doorway, looking at her brother screwing Sora in the same way one watches a mind numbing TV show.

Tai didn't even notice her he was nearly there, about to cum again.

"Tai have you seen my white blouse, the one with the pink flower on it, its missing," she asked as if nothing was happening.

Tai whipped around as if he'd been stung, his cock spurting white cum all around the room but the majority of it soaked Kari's unperterbed face.

Tai huffed in horror as he came down from his high, Sora shrieked and tried to cover herself, Kari looked irritable.

"Tai I'm talking to you," she said irritably completely oblivious to the streams of white streaking down her face, "I'm looking for my white blouse have you seen it?"

Tai was silent for a second and then tried the Davis principle.

"I haven't seen your blouse sis," he said slowly as he wrapped his hand around his hardening cock "Try somewhere else,"

Kari nodded her head accepting this, a rivulet of Tai's semen dripping down her chin.

Tai was torn between his shock at his sister's lack of reaction and his arousal at watching his sister's innocent face covered in his spunk.

In the end he decided on a way to handle both "you need to wash your face Kari, you've got something on it," He said innocently

Kari put her hand on her face and touched the slime on her lips

"Odd, I wonder where that came from," she said in puzzlement licking her lips "It's salty but nice,"

She left Tai's room still looking confused and headed for the bathroom.

Tai jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers

"What the hell just happened? Are we stopping?" Asked Sora still covering herself "She just walked away licking off your semen like it was gameshow slime."

He looked her in the eyes.

"Don't let it bother you Sora, things like that happen in this house, in fact she gave me an idea," said Tai collecting himself

"What idea is that?" asked Sora more carefully.

"How about we do a roleplay next?" suggested Tai

Yolei on the other hand had been busy over lunch, with Moemoe as her accomplice she had mesmerised her whole family during lunch, they all had trigger words to bring them back to the trance state and now Yolei lay naked on the couch as her family explored new forms of eroticism. They were all naked they wouldn't need clothes any more unless company arrived, or unless she wanted it, Chizuru Yolei's other elder sister squeaked as her father pumped his average sized member into her previously virgin slit, Yolei had been nearly giddy when her second sister had taken her post hypnotic suggestion that she was a dirty slut to heart. Now her short light brown hair tossed like a dandelion as she bounced her father deeper inside her completely surrendered to her lust.

"Fuck me daddy, I'm a slut and I need to be punished," squeaked Chizuru as her father cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples while he kissed her neck. "Only a slut would ride her father like a cowgirl, I just wish Mantarou was home from his vacation to fill my ass"

On the floor Yolei's mother Naoko and Moemoe embraced, kissing each other dispassionately, both women were still tranced and Yolei was amazed that despite the fact that their bodies were crying out for release they weren't even slightly into what they were doing.

"Moemoe, mom, stop doing that," Yolei ordered watching their bodies disentangled, "Mom, when I snap my fingers you will wake up from your trance. go over and join Dad and Chizuru, you have no problem with any form of sex and incest is ok so long as everyone is willing, in fact you want to show Chizuru the best way to get a man off" she said to her mother before snapping her fingers.

Naoko now taking notice of her soaking wet cunt moved hungrily over to her husband and daughter, she bent over and plunged her tongue into Chizuru's mouth, after a brief tongue battle she knelt down and began to lick up and down her husband's shaft cleaning it of blood and juices.

"Moemoe come here!" she ordered and her eldest sister "I need a little stimulation,"

Sora Takenouchi wasn't sure how to feel about what she was doing, Tai had left for a few minutes only to return with a pile of clothing that Sora could instantly recognise them.

"You can't be serious?" she asked looking down at the pink and white shirt, yellow short shorts, and arm length fingerless gloves were so familiar she felt slight revulsion overcoming her libido for a while.

"You want me to roleplay your sister?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Exciting isn't it?" asked Tai with his demon grin "Think about it Sora, you really want to try it out at least once,"

The command hit home again, it took a while but Sora was beginning to understand the appeal of the game, it was the rush, the same forbidden rush that she had felt when Tai had convinced her into the orgy, she could feel her desire ramp up as she watched Tai put the items on the bed.

"I'll give you some time to get dressed"

Yolei groaned as Chizuru ate her out, they were in a 69 position and Yolei briefly stopped licking her father's seed out of her sister's cunt long enough to glance over at Moemoe who was getting the initiation into incest that Chizuru had just finished.

Moemoe was bent over like a dog and her father was roughly pawing her breasts as he fucked her, unlike her younger sisters Moemoe was really submissive and quiet so it was not as loud as the previous exchange.

The family all had new positions now, outside the home they would act normally barring a few changes but inside this house the depravity began. Naoko was now the family sex teacher, she had already helped Chizuru with her blowjobs and now sat supervising as Moemoe took in her father's cock without a word, all the while the now mesmerised Hawkmon obeyed his orders and loyally guarded the door.

Her father was now Yolei's main form of discipline, he would be normal at Ai Mart but lived to serve his mistresses command, anyone in the family caught "misbehaving" would be punished by him.

Chizuru would be interesting, Yolei had deepened her slut programming so that she even surpassed her mistress in perversion, she was now so desperate for cock she'd take it everywhere and anywhere but was instructed that outside of the house she would use condoms only daddy and master Tai could cum inside her.

Finally Moemoe had a costume fetish, whatever costume they dressed her in she'd take on a perverted version of that personality.

Yolei gave into her sister's tongue and returned to eating her father's semen, this was so twisted and she loved it.

Tai was also indulging his incest fantasies albeit less literally. After a short bit of preparation, including sending the real Kari to spend time with Yolei Tai returned to find Sora styling her hair into Kari's signature Chinese bob.

The effect really worked, while Sora was both leggier and bustier than Kari, Tai didn't want exactly Kari just a "safe alternative", there was still enough of the old Tai to resist the desire to take his sister herself.

Sora pouted in pretend surprise.

"Big brother do you need something," she asked in a voice uncannily like the real McCoy. The shorts were short on Kari but on Sora they were unbelievably short. Tai could see her pristine ass cheeks half moon cupped by the inadequate yellow fabric Sora's midriff was exposed and the two small shirt highlighted her twins rock hard nipples.

Tai reached up and grabbed her wrists, he was going to milk this roleplay for all it was worth. The real Kari's cumstained face egging him to brutally take her doppelganger.

"Brother, what are you doing? What's happening?" asked Sora/Kari struggling halfheartedly as Tai held her to the bed and forced a kiss. At the same time he reached down and unbuttoned the shorts, reaching for the treasure they held. With his shoulder on her one arm and his hand holding the other Tai thrust in hard.

"Kari, you're already wet you little whore," he said to Sora, pulling out his cock and then placing his drenched fingers on her lips. "You want me to fuck you? Don't you?

Still maintaining the illusion Sora gave a truly beautiful squeal and changed her demeanour "Oh brother, no we can't do this it's wrong," she said faintly grinding her snatch on his enormous bratwurst even through Kari's tight shorts she could feel him.

Tai reached in and forced another kiss and then with no ceremony plunged all the way to the bottom in one gut wrenching movement.

Once again flesh sawed against flesh as Sora moaned in her Kari voice. As the brutal fucking pushed her further down she began too scream obscenities begging her "Big brother" to dominate her, to make her his completely.

Completely lost in his own fantasy Tai howled when his balls once again released their bounty and once again saturated his "Sister's" pussy.

Sora felt herself tighten with a scream of "Taichi oniisama" she came hard joining her "Brother" in coital bliss as her tight pussy milked his dick of everything he had.

Both of them lay there for a while, Tai felt a mixture of satisfaction and shame, maybe if they roleplayed it would be something less intense next time.

Yolei was basking in the afterglow of her fourth consecutive orgasm. Her family lay around her in an exhausted heap, two of Chizuru's fingers still lodged in her love hole.

She heard her D terminal beep and opened it to realise Kari was coming over

She leapt to her feet, she couldn't see sweet, innocent virginal Kari accepting all of this on a whim.

"Everyone get dressed right now we have a guest!" she ordered urgently as her disoriented family gathered clothes and headed for bedrooms at speed.

By the time the doorbell rang Yolei looked pretty normal.

Kari opened the door to be greeted by… Yolei? The young girl who Kari saw as her best friend stood in the doorway in her radio tower T-shirt except it didn't quite fit right any more Yolei had grown 2 cup sizes overnight and there was no way those were falsies she could see Yolei's nipples poking through the fabric.

"Yolei what happened to you? You look completely different, how did this happen?" asked Kari in surprise.

Why don't you come in Kari? Said Yolei invitingly and pleasantly "I'll show you!"

And that's where I leave you, tune in for the next chapter: **The initiation of Kari Kamiya**


End file.
